The New Girl
by cmcleod9
Summary: Sixteen year-old Camille meets some people who call themselves demigods, and her life turns from boring boarding school to awesome adventures. The only problem? Camille is, what some people call, odd.
1. Chapter 1 Just The Begining

I was having a pretty good day, until an owl landed in my lap. That was the end of my sanity. I was sitting in the courtyard, studying with my three best friends, Percy, Grover, and Cassidy. We had an Ancient Greek test, and I was gonna ace it. Even though I had ADHD and dyslexia, I sill got all A's. About half way through the study session, I heard a rustling noise in the tree behind us. I doubt the others even heard, it was so quiet. I immediately spun around and balled my fists, ready for a fight. Then I heard the laughing, I sat back down and snapped, "What?"  
>Percy just laughed and said, "We're laughing because of you. You're constantly on guard and you don't trust anything or anyone!" I just replied, "One of these days, I'm gonna have to save you, and you'll be sorry for doubting me. Anyways, what do you think was in the tree? Do you think it was a bird?" "No way!" exclaimed Grover. "Is that an owl?" I immediately turned around on the ground. "It is!" I yelled. The owl swooped down and landed in my lap. "Woah! You'd think that a bird would fly away at the sound of a voice, not towards it," I thought aloud. Grover and Percy shared a worried look. "Hey Camille... um..I forgot that um... Mr. Brunner wanted to talk to us in...um... his office," said Grover. "Umm, OK. Let's go," I replied. I shot an odd look at Cassidy and Percy, as if I was saying, What the heck? They shrugged, as if they didn't know what was going on. We walked to Mr. Brunner's office, but it didn't seem like he expected us. Grover immediately said, "Um, Mr. Brunner, an owl got really close to us." "I see," Mr. Brunner replied. "Well, I called you here today to tell you both that, due to an excessive amount of students, we have to cut some students. Sadly, that includes you two and Percy." "What?!" I screamed. "You can't do that! It's so unfair! Wait, why isn't Percy here? You did say he was cut, didn't you?" "Percy already knows," said Mr. Brunner. "You will leave tomorrow." "Fine," I said. There's no point in arguing. I returned to my room to start packing. I was done in a half hour. I didn't bring much, just some clothes, office supplies, and money. Cassidy came into the room and said, "I heard what happened! I'm so sorry!" "It's ok," I said back. "I'll come by and visit. I promise." I started crying. I really didn't want to leave, but I didn't have a choice. "Hey," I said. "Do you want to do something fun?"<br>"What?", asked Cassidy. "You'll see!" I exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2 The First Roadblock

I grabbed her wrist and led her to the art room and filled a garbage bag with spray paint. She didn't ask what I was doing, I've done it enough for her to understand what was going down. "Um, I don't think this is a good idea-"  
>"Stop complaining! It's my last night here! I wanna have fun!" We took the bag of spray paints and snuck inside the principal's office. We spray painted the inside of the office until you couldn't see the walls! Once we were done, we were so tired, we went straight back to our room. I didn't sleep very well. In my dream, a woman's voice kept telling me to run. She said that was the only way to earn my way into someplace called Camp Half-Blood. I woke up two hours before we had to go, and I ran. I didn't know where I was going. My feet took me someplace that was unknown. I ran through alleys, down main streets, and through backyards. I actually enjoyed it. Freedom at last, I thought. It can't get better than this. Sadly, my thoughts were right. It only went downhill. As I was running through an alley, the monster appeared. It was scaly and green, with what looked like two snakes for legs. It hissed something at me, then charged. I dodged the attack and looked around for something I could defend myself with. I saw a hammer nearby, and grabbed it. Before the snake lady realized what I was doing, I hit her on the head with the hammer, and she was out cold. I didn't give her time to come to, I just ran. I didn't realize how far I had run, until I saw the Sleepy Bear, a rundown motel my friends and I had seen on a field trip. I was an hour away from school, smack dab in between school and long island. My knees buckled, and I fell to the ground. Sleep seemed like the best option right now, but no, I couldn't sleep here. My friends know how I think, and since I ran, this would be the first place they'd look. I had to keep going, find somewhere else, and I knew where to go. About half an hour away, there's an abandoned shack. I could go, sleep there, at least for tonight. But, like everything else in my life, there was an immediate road block. This time literally.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Blood On Stone

A giant, stone woman about twenty feet tall rose from the ground, creating tremors that almost knocked me down. At her side, the ground broke and a huge scythe was thrust into her hand. Her mouth started moving, as if she was laughing, but the sound was coming from all around. While I was scanning the area, looking for the source of the sound, the stone woman grazed my side with her scythe. The force of the blow was enough to knock me down into a pile of rubble. My vision went red from blood dripping into my eyes. I was badly wounded, and who knows how long I would live. In a daze, I watched as the figure loomed above me, ready to deliver the final blow. I squinted my eyes, waiting for unimaginable pain, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw eight blurred shapes, charging towards the woman. The other was coming straight towards me. I picked up a sharp piece of rubble to defend myself. As she came closer, she saw my head wound and gasped. "I can't wait for the others! You have to come with me, now!" "I'm not going anywhere with you. I-" I started coughing into my sleeve. I looked and saw blood. Then it was my turn to gasp. "Who... Who are you?" "I'm Hazel," she said, approaching slowly, as if not to scare me. Too late for that. Like every other time in my life, I turned and ran. Each step hurt, like someone was stabbing my gut with a knife. I looked down and saw a blood stain near my gut. I pulled out a piece of shrapnel the size of a quarter. I hadn't gone very far, and I could still here Hazel muttering under her breath, and here her footsteps. She was gaining, and that left me one choice. The swivel and hide maneuver. I've used it all my life, every time I ran away. You have to run, make a bunch of confusing turns, then hide really well. It usually works. Notice how I said usually. Hazel rode up on her horse and stopped in front of me. Wait, when did she get a horse? "Sorry," said Hazel. "But it looks like we out smarted you." "We? Who's we?" I asked. "That would be me," said a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw him. "Percy? What are you doing here? I thought you had a new school to go to," I spat. "Well, that was a con to get you to come with us," explained Percy. "Who's us?" I asked. Seven more people stepped out of the bushes behind Percy. "Us would refer to the nine people surrounding you. Like Hazel said, we've out smarted you." I let out a cold, bitter laugh. "Ha. You really think you're smarter than me? Wow. You sure did underestimate me." "What do you mean?" asked a blond guy. "I mean this!" I dove into the bushes and searched for a lever that I installed there a year before. I always have a plan. As soon as I found the lever, I heard a girl yell, "Grab her!" But I was already gone. Falling into a hole they would never find.


	4. Chapter 4 Into The Tunnel

"Ow, I really need to remember to put a mattress here or something. And I should put in a bed." After running all day, two weird battles, being chased for another mile while severely injured, and no food, all I really needed was some sleep. And a doctor, I realized. My gut and head wound were still bleeding heavily, and I didn't have much. I ripped off a piece of my jeans to work as a head cloth. I took off my windbreaker and tied it around my gut. I laid down in the cool mud, trying to comprehend the day's events. The pain then became too much, and I blacked out. I would like to say that I had pleasant dreams, and that when I woke up I was magically healed, but no. In my dreams, a woman was yelling at me. "Why did you stop running? You must go, before they find you. I must go, they are close." My dream changed, and so did my thoughts. I was standing by the people that surrounded me in the woods. The girl standing next to me (was her name Hannah?) was saying to the others, "We've got to find her, quick. At this rate, she'll bleed out by the time we find her." "Hazel, we're going as fast as we can," said another girl. She was blonde, the one that yelled "Get her!" as I dove into the bushes. "Don't worry, if she can out smart all of us at once, she'll have a backup plan." My dream ended, and I sat up straight, too fast. My gut and my head started bleeding again. The wounds must have clotted while I slept. I listened carefully, hoping to hear anything but I was hearing. Someone yelled, "I found a lever!" and then I heard the sound of metal sliding open. They were coming, and I had to act fast. At the last second, I remembered the piece of tile on the ground that covered up a tunnel and twenty dollars, two things I desperately needed. I lifted up the tile and jumped into the tunnel, as soon as flashlights lit up the room.


End file.
